A Case Study of Kamijou Touma
by RakuKonpaku
Summary: A report written by one curious rumormonger going into how Touma is seen from the view of the common people. Will be told from the point of view of what would technically be considered an OC, but none of the OC in this story are important at all. Spoilers up to NT12
1. Chapter 1

_A Case Study on "Kamijou Touma"_

Hello, readers of ACRumors, and welcome to this study of one very interesting individual. Many of you have no doubt read of the rumors involving the level 0 who could negate powers, or of the various different incidents that have occurred throughout the city. I, your anonymous host, have undertaken the effort to compile the information surrounding these rumors and came across a revelation. Many of these rumors surrounded one seemingly inconspicuous individual. One who has no doubt become well known to all of you recently due to the video feed that accompanied the speech by the President of the United States. Yes, I speak of the supposed "hero", Kamijou Touma.

First I will note; a large majority of this information I am bringing to you is hearsay and rumor in and of itself. Official information on this person is not so easily obtainable by me, and what little I did find out was not worth bringing to you. I will also say right now that I will not be posting overly personal information, even a rumor monger like I have some limits.

Well, moving on from the introduction and disclaimers, I present to you what I call " _A Case Study of Kamijou Touma"_.

* * *

Hello, readers, and welcome to my first actual attempt at writing a fanfiction idea out.

To start, I will say that one of my favorite parts of a fiction story is seeing a character grow their reputation, and then see how they are viewed from an outside perspective. As such I am writing this little idea down about how the world would view Touma after the events of NT12, particularly NT10.

I do not know how often I will be updating, I may even write another chapter tonight as I am a very late sleeper.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Case Study on "Kamijou Touma"_ Part 1

After deciding to focus my efforts on this "hero", my first course of action was naturally taking to the streets for information. Going around to the people of Academy City I interviewed many people who either knew of or directly knew Kamijou. For the interest of privacy, the interviewees will remain anonymous.

Me: _"So you know of the person known as "Kamijou Touma"?_

Int.: _"What's with that weird wording? And yes, I know him, I'm a classmate. That guy is, well, a bit odd sometimes, but very dependable. His luck is absolutely terrible in most cases though, you wouldn't even believe what happens to him."_

Me: _"Please elaborate if you could."_

Int.: _"Let's see… Just about anything really, water fountains or hoses suddenly malfunctioning and soaking him, gusts of wind blowing his schoolwork away the instant he drops it, all sorts of other stuff. About the only luck he does have is that all the girls like him a lot. It's actually really annoying."_

Me: _"All the talk about his luck is interesting, but what about when you said he was reliable?"_

Int.: _"Well, back during the sports festival, the other school's teacher made ours upset. That just wasn't going to fly with us, you know? So we all knew that we were going to beat the other school in that pole game, superior levels be damned. Well, naturally our own Kamijou was at the frontlines, taking the brunt of their barrage. That looked rough, for sure, but in the end he somehow managed to get them all to focus on him and that let our other front runners bring their pole down. I don't know how he did it, though I have my guesses. Aside from that he just really likes to help out, though we do have to take his luck into consideration about what we let him do."_

Me: _"I see, that was very helpful, thank you, but before we go, how did you react to seeing him during the video that accompanied the American President's speech?"_

Int.: _"Honestly, I didn't think it was him at first. Sure he rarely ever shows up to class and always seems injured, but still… He does seem to be a bit…off when he does actually show up. Occasionally he'll look really upset about something, though it only ever shows for a brief moment. The rest of us have no idea why, but thinking on it, it may have something to do with that incident."_

Me: _"Well, thank you for all the information; I'll let you get back to your day now."_

Such was how my interview with one youth I found walking around the underground mall proceeded. Continuing on my search, I came across another youth practicing their ability along the riverbank.

Me: _"Have you heard of Kamijou Touma?"_

Int.: _"Yeah, a high school guy with spiky black hair right? I know of him, I heard the rumors that he was the level 0 that could negate esper abilities so I asked him for a little match to practice my ability."_

Me: _"And how did this match go?"_

Int.: _"Well, first we agreed to some rules, my ability is hydrokinesis so the biggest part of my power would be pressure and volume. Obviously, if I tried too hard I could really hurt the guy, and I plan to become a member of judgement so that wouldn't be good. Honestly, what I really wanted was some practical combat experience. Anyway, we agreed to call it my loss if he managed to touch me and my win if I kept him back for a full minute. Something simple. I thought even if he could block my abilities I could keep him back no problem…Well…simply put I got destroyed."_

Me: _"Destroyed? Tell me more please."_

Int.: _"I don't really like talking about it; I'm a level 3 so I have a lot of pride in my power. First I tried using a wall of water to hold him back; that didn't even last a second. Next I started launching shots of pressured water at him but none of them got through his right hand. Whatever ability he has, anything of mine that touched his right hand dissipated immediately. But that's not the end of it. I started using more and more angles to attack him from, even shots from the river right next to us. Nothing made it through, It was like he could tell what I was doing before I even did it. Honestly speaking it was like he was a mind-reader. However, the worst blow to my pride was that it didn't even feel like he was trying. I could tell by his eyes, my ability was nothing special to him. He was perfectly friendly before and after the match, but I could tell. He's been through worse."_

Me: _"Did you know he was allegedly the same person shown in the video that accompanied the speech by the American President recently?"_

Int.: _"I didn't really pay any attention to that, was it something important? I'll have to go look it up later."_

Me: _"I see, well, thank you for your time."_

For the last interview for this post, I asked one of my contacts within Anti-Skill to allow me to interview a person in custody who apparently had come into contact with Kamijou recently. He was not the most friendly of conversation partners.

Me: _"Hello, there, I'd like to ask you some questions regarding a person I have been researching."_

Int.: _"Who the hell are you? I already told 'em everythin' I know."_

Me: _"no, no, I'm not a detective or anything; I would just like to ask about the person who stopped you; A spiky haired boy."_

I should take a moment to note that this interviewee changed his demeanor rather quickly when I mentioned this.

Int.: _"You mean that guy? He scares the hell out of me man. So, me and some of my buddies managed to increase our levels. We figured hey, we're level 2's and 3's now, hell we even managed to get a level 4 into the mix, figured we'd go make some quick cash hittin' up some small places, maybe even graduate to a bank. We've all had a rough time here even with us having useful abilities. So, anyway me and the guys all posted up and walked into an out of the way shop when nobody was there. Did the usual stuff, tied up the clerk and threw him into the closet, started goin' through the register when this guy walks in. Couple of the guys yelled at him to get out but he wasn't havin' any of it, so we tried to knock him out too…"_

Me: _"…Continue."_

Int.: _"The first guy didn't last long. That guy dodged our mate's bat and laid him flat on his ass in one punch. One punch; and I knew that all of us could take a hit; we've been in a lotta brawls. So anyway, me and the other two knew this guy wasn't leaving so the level 4 we got stepped up and started shooting fire at him, the usual stuff. So there's fire headin' right for this guy y'know? Most would get outa the way or somethin' but he just ran headfirst towards us like he didn't even care. Suddenly he swipes his hand and bam, the fire's gone. One more second and he had our big guns smashed straight into the floor. That's not the scary part though."_

Me: _"He knocks two people out and negates fire but that wasn't the scary part?"_

Int.: _"I've been around the back alleys a lot; you get a feel for guys who are bad news. This guy though…when I looked directly into his eyes I could see. I could see alright. He's been through something, I don't know what and I probably don't want to know, but he's been through it. I've never seen somebody with eyes quite like that. Even when staring us down, we weren't even small fry to him, just annoying insects that were bothering the neighbors. Anyway, the other guy that was still conscious panicked and tried to use a knife on him but he didn't last a second. I'll never forget those eyes; that face right before he knocked me out. It was terrifying."_

Me: _"I see, well, thank you for your time."_

Such concludes my first set of interviews; I will be taking time this weekend to conduct more with some other leads I have come across. Tune in next time for _"A Case Study of Kamijou Touma"._

* * *

Such concludes part one of _"A Case Study of Kamijou Touma".  
_ I'll admit, I'm not the best of writers, and trying this "interview" format was partially due to laziness on my part. I will say now, none of the character in this so far are canon, though some may appear later. Honestly the last part was the one I wanted to tell most here, as I could not help but think of how Touma has changed during the course of the series, especially after the events of NT9 and NT10. PTSD Touma has quickly proven to be a very interesting character, and as such I really wanted to write about him a bit.

Anyway, I wouldn't expect updates very often, as I am very lazy when it comes to these things.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, sorry for the wait, was out of town for a while then I was busy with _Heavensward_. Also, writing is a lot more difficult than reading as it turns out, even more so when attempting to keep a writing as close to the canon as possible. Anyway, This turned out okay I guess but continuing it would be rather difficult. I am also thinking of writing "reports" from different organizations but I am not sure if it would be best to just add it to this fic or make another labelled "Reports on Kamijou Touma" or something along that line. I already pretty much ran through my major ideas for this point of view.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Greetings fellow rumormongers, and welcome to another part of _A Case Study of Kamijou Touma_. This past week I've been going around compiling many of the existing rumors that have been tied to our subject. Today, I will present what findings I've been able to confirm.

The level zero with the ability to negate other esper abilities:

Last time, I interviewed a thug who attempted to rob a store and was stopped by Kamijou, and during the interview he mentioned how a fire-based esper ability was negated. Following up on this, I asked around on the streets and came across an interesting bit of information. A few months ago, the third-ranked level five, Misaka Mikoto the Railgun, was seen chasing a spiky-haired boy while firing electricity at him. Even more interesting, the boy was also noted to be both unaffected by the electricity and unharmed. I have seen the railgun at work; her power output is not something one can normally handle. This piqued my interest, and demanded more follow-up. Interestingly enough, information on this subject is both strangely public yet completely washed-out. Many people have seen this ability in action, yet when I looked into official records, they neglect to mention this. Even in the report for the robbery mentioned earlier, at no point does it mention who actually stopped them. When I asked somebody from anti-skill about this, they said they weren't allowed to talk about it. Why this is the case I do not know, but I will look into it some more at a later date. Moving back onto the topic at hand, my following research led to another absurd rumor: the level 0 that defeated the number 1 level 5.

Now, before you all dismiss this as stupid talk as I once did, let me share with you the trail of leads that led to what appears to be a witness to a different clash between Kamijou and the number 1.

During the clash that many have called World War Three, many Russian villages were displaced in order to aid in military operations. Since most of the displaced peoples were not relocated to a proper shelter, many sought refuge in the Elizalina Alliance. Due to the mass confusion involved in the war, many lost track of their friends or families, and many forums were set up on the internet to aid people in finding others and allow the people to communicate. Among one of these websites an acquaintance of mine fluent in the local languages came across a video.

The video will be posted in the source link dump for others to see, but from what I and the others I have shown it to could tell; the video depicts a battle; a battle between the number 1 and Kamijou.

I asked my acquaintance to translate the witness statements on the same site, and they are not necessarily accurate, but they accurately describe the features of both Kamijou and the Number 1. Now I can't help but ask, if Kamijou could hold off Accelerator once, could it be possible that he has done so before? Honestly, it is hard to tell. The fight in that video is so extreme that I seriously can't believe that a human could survive that even with the ability to negate abilities. Can he block waves of rock and debris? Is he being augmented by some sort of personal armor or perhaps another strange ability like the Number 7? I do not know. As I delve deeper into the story I'm honestly not sure if I can even believe my own sources.

Maybe I just don't want to believe. Accelerator is well known as a monster with power far beyond the reach of humanity. Just what kind of monster would it take to defeat such a being? What would happen if that being took a turn towards the wrong path?

I don't know. Honestly, I just might stop doing this section. The more I learn the scarier this story becomes. Especially with the recent events surrounding the supposed leader of the terrorist group Gremlin. Again I can't help but ask, just what kind of monster could shoulder all of the enmity of the world, clash with their best, and come out victorious?

My dear readers, Kamijou is well known as a hero and a nice person. I have yet to meet him but I hold little reason to believe otherwise. However, what is it that makes such a powerful person toil for what solely appears to be the benefit of others? What goes on in the mind of Kamijou himself? Readers, I ask for some consideration and caution for this person, he currently is a good person, but I can't help but feel he may not always stay that way. The world has already gone against him once, I simply hope it will not do so again.


End file.
